For Christmas I Give You…Me!
by islashlove
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Sam is ready to give Dean his Christmas present early. This is a slash/incest story, if you don't like it, please don't read it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from 'Supernatural' **

**Beta: Yes and I would love to say thank you so much Morrigayn DeWyvern for all of your help.**

**Warning: This is a slash/incest story, which means Dean and Sam relationship. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't read it. **

**Author's Notes: This story was requested by Electrerik. This is my first Dean/Sam incest story. **

**Story Notes: It's Christmas Eve and Sam is ready to give Dean his Christmas present early. **

**For Christmas I Give You…Me! : By islashlove **

**Chapter 1: Dean's Christmas Surprise **

It was Christmas Eve, the snow was falling and so was the temperature. A lonely figure moved quickly over the damp, wet snow that covered ground; and in his hands, he carried two bags. In one, there was a six pack of beer and in the other, two pieces of pie and a ham salad sandwich.

The figure stopped just outside the hotel room that he was sharing with his brother so he could grab something from the Impala. Dean reached in and grabbed a small, yet very brightly wrapped box from under the driver's seat.

Normally, the Winchester brothers didn't celebrate Christmas. They were either too busy on a hunt, or they just didn't feel like it. After all, they knew the truth about God, angels and heaven so what is there to celebrate.

But this year, well…they did have something to celebrate. It was their first Christmas together. Sure they had been together for years…as brothers, but now they had taken that step into the taboo world of incest.

Their lives were already far from being normal which made it hard for either of them to maintain any sort of relationship unless it was with another hunter, and even then, they never lasted.

At first, Dean and Sam's brotherly relationship was a struggle, but over the years, and many hunts, they had learned to depend on each other to survive. They didn't choose the life they lived. It was chosen a long time before they were even born. They had been destined to be hunters from birth; the same way their mother was and most of their friends as well.

Just like being hunters, they had no choice in being brothers, and Dean had no choice in being his younger brother's protector. He had promised his mum and then his dad that he would do whatever it took and to look after and protect Sam at all costs. At first, he thought it would be hard, but as days turned into years, his love for his brother grew even more. He wanted, no…needed to protect Sam.

Then, just under a years ago, a twist of fate changed it all…changed who they were and how they felt about each other. But it was a change for the better, at least in Dean's eyes it was. For Sam…he wasn't so sure.

But tonight, Dean had plans to find out if Sam really wanted to be with him, or if Sam thought that their relationship was a mistake. Patting the Impala for good luck, Dean pushed himself away from the car, picked up the bags again and then walked over to the motel door.

Opening the door, Dean was surprised to find that Sam was on his computer. Even more surprising was the fact that Sam had quickly put down the tab he was looking at when he heard Dean walking in.

Dean also noticed Sam had a light red tinge on his cheeks which made Dean wonder just what had he nearly caught Sam looking at that had embarrassed him so much. Smiling, Dean decided that he would just leave it...at least for now.

"D…Dean, you're back already?"

"Yep, I've got pie, your sandwich and beer," Dean replied holding up the bags. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Sam said as he gave his computer a quick glance. "So, what's the box in your hand for?"

Dean looked down at the box, inside; it held his heart, his soul and all the love he had for his younger brother. When he gives them to Sam, he will either become whole again or be shattered into a million pieces.

Smiling, Dean looked back up at Sam. "It's your Christmas present."

Sam raised one of his eyebrows at Dean's statement. They didn't normally celebrate Christmas. Hell, even Cas didn't try to make them. He understood that after all they've been through that Christmas meant nothing to them anymore.

"My…Christmas present?" Sam finally said as he stood up. "Why?"

"I…just thought that this is our first one together as…"

"Oh, right…I've got you a present too."

Dean straightened up a little and looked Sam straight in the eyes, "You do?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds sappy, but…"

"Sam, for the first time in our lives we both got each other a Christmas present. I don't think that's its sappy; it's…sweet."

"Really, you might change your mind when you find out what I've got for you."

"Well you're getting mine first, here."

Dean held out the wrapped box. Dean was nervous, and Sam could see it. Taking the box, Sam slowly opened it.

Dean watched as Sam slowly opened his gift. He had been hurt a lot over his life time: physically, mentally and emotionally; but the pain he was feeling right now, as he waits for Sam to open that one small box, was killing him. Finally, Sam was looking into the box, and his face was blank.

'God, he hates it,' Dean thought to himself.

"Dean, is this, what I think it is?"

"That depends on what you think it is?"

Sam looked back into the box and then back at Dean. He could see his big brother was nervous, especially with the way he was squeezing his hands. Pulling the gift out of the box, Sam tenderly held it in his hand. It was a small figurine that looked a lot like Dean. Behind its head was something like a sun or a glow and the last thing was a heart shape on the chest.

Dean watched as Sam's face screwed up into his thinking face as he tried to work out what the figurine means. Finally, Sam looks back up at him.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam had what looked like tears in his eyes, and it was breaking Dean's heart. "I don't know what it means."

"I'm giving you…me…for Christmas," Dean said as he moved closer to Sam. Taking Sam's hand that was holding the figuring, Dean started to point to things. "I'm giving you my heart and soul. I am yours…forever, Sam." Dean gave Sam a tender kiss.

"I love you Dean. I always will and I love your gift, but….before I give you yours, I need to know something." Sam said quietly since they were only centimetres from each other.

"What?" Dean said as Sam placed his forehead against Dean's.

"Do you trust me?"

"I…"

"I know Dean that you trust me with your life and now…with your heart and soul, but do you trust me enough to allow me to take control of us while making love?"

Dean had to think about this. Sure, they had made love a few times since they started this love affair; and he was the one always in control, but that was only because he was the older and more experienced in such things. It was because of this experience or in Sam's case the lack there of that Dean had always been gentle with Sam. But did he trust Sam being in charge of and in making love to him? Well the answer came to his easily, yes, yes he did trust Sam.

"Yes Sam, I trust you."

Dean watched as what looked like an evil smile flashed across Sam's face. "Good, you put the beer away and eat your pie while I have a shower. Then when I'm finish and while you have a shower, I will eat and set everything up for your Christmas present."

It was Dean's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Now you have me intrigued Sam."

"Well, if you want to know what's going on, I need to get into that shower."

"Then I'll let you go," Dean said as he stepped back bowing.

San let out a little giggle and then disappeared into the shower. Dean then went about putting the beer and Sam's sandwich in the fridge. He also put in one of the pies as well. As he ate the other pie, Dean started searching the room for whatever Sam had in mind, but he found nothing.

Soon, Sam was out of the shower, and now it was Dean's turn. It didn't take Sam long to set up, but since he was so nervous Sam didn't touch his sandwich instead he sat naked on the bed, in his hand, a blindfold.

Looking up, Sam saw Dean standing there watching him. Dean's damp hair was all spiky and water droplets were running down his bare chest and disappearing into the towel Dean had wrapped around his waist.

Smiling, Sam stood up and walked over to Dean. "You won't need this," Sam whispered into Dean's ear as he removed the towel. "Now, close your eyes."

Shivering, Dean did as he was told. God, he was tempted to open them back up when Sam started to suck on his neck. Moaning was the only option Dean had, but that was taken from him when Sam stopped what he was doing and slowly walked around behind him.

Dean trusted Sam, he really did, but when he felt the blindfold go on, he couldn't help but panic a little. The panic rose when he felt the cold hard mental of handcuffs snap close around his wrists.

"Umm…Sam?"

Sam could hear the questioning and what sounded like fear in Dean's voice. "Don't worry Dean; I'm not going to hurt you…much." Sam whispered the last part, making sure that his breath brushed against the spot behind Dean's ear.

Swallowing, Dean just nodded his reply too afraid that his voice wouldn't work if he tried to speak.

Sam carefully moved Dean over to the bed; but instead of laying him down, Sam put a G-string on him. It was tight and restricting, especially the little pouch Sam had put his manhood in. It was now that Sam had Dean lie down on the bed on his side. After undoing the cuffs on one hand, Dean laid onto his back and Sam then handcuffed him to the bed.

Dean felt Sam running his fingers over all his wounds, stopping at each one, lingering for a moment, lean down and kiss it and then move on to the next one. The long scars, Sam ran his tongue over them causing a long, deep groan from Dean. Straddling Dean's waist, Sam then took control of Dean's mouth.

The kiss was deep and full of love and lust, but it was also very much in control. When Sam finally broke the kiss, he didn't actually stop kissing instead he continued kissing Dean's neck and jaw line.

"Sam…" Dean hissed as Sam started to add small bites to the kisses.

Soon, Sam was placing kisses and bites to all parts of Dean's body which was causing his restricted cock to throb in pain, but he didn't want to upset Sam by saying anything.

Suddenly, the sensation changed to a light, downy touch. It didn't take Dean long to realise that Sam was using a feather, but the way he was moving it and where he was touching sent an amazing shivering sensation all over his body.

"Oh, God Sam…Don't…Stop, please…don't stop…what you are doing." Dean gasped as wave after wave of feathery pleasure shook his body.

"Don't worry, Dean, I haven't even started…yet." Sam smiled as he heard Dean let out a whimper.

Climbing off, Sam took one of Dean's legs and rolled him over so he had access to Dean's love hole. Slowly, Sam ran the feather over and around the nice firm and rounded ass cheeks in front of him. The more Sam tickled Dean, the more he was rewarded with louder moans and groans. Finally, San decided that Dean was ready for the next part of his gift.

Putting the feather aside, Sam carefully ran his fingers over the sensitive spot in front of him. Dean wasn't too sure what Sam was up to until he felt Sam's tongue against his hole. It was amazing him how Sam knew just what to do, let alone, anything about this kind of stuff. When Sam started to lick, kiss, bite and suck at his hole, Dean was put into sexual overdrive.

He want to grab Sam and fuck him raw, but being handcuffed to the bed stopped him from doing anything, but take what Sam was giving him. Then he felt Sam's tongue inside of him and Dean reacted the only way he could and tried to push closer to his brother's face and warm, wet mouth and tongue.

Sam could feel want Dean was up to, so he grabbed Dean's waist and held him in place, giving him ever, so often a slap on the ass. Sam giggled a little when he heard Dean let out a disappointed groan. He wasn't too sure if he would like rimming Dean's ass; but now that he is doing it, he wished he had done it a lot earlier. Even this had to come to the end and now was the time.

Although, as he prepared the next step; Sam kept on licking Dean's ass. Once he had lube up his fingers, Sam slowly pushed one deep into Dean tight hole. In turn, Dean, let out a sharp hiss and his hole tighten even more around Sam's finger, but Sam pushed on.

Sam's finger slipped in and out as he kept on kissing around it, once the finger was moving smoothly, Sam added another one and then another. Finally, Sam had all three fingers sliding in and out, stretching Dean ready for the next stage. Knowing that Dean was getting to the end of his limits, Sam pulled out his fingers and replaced them with a long slim vibrator and turned it on.

Rolling Dean back over, Sam repositioned himself between Dean's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Finally, Sam released Dean's cock and it didn't take long for Dean to become hard, even harder, after Sam placed the vibrating cock ring in place.

"Sammy, what…are…you…doing…to me?" Dean gasped once more.

"Giving you what you deserve, a great lover, but if you want me to stop, I'll…"

"No, no don't stop, but…Oh God…" Dean's words were cut off as Sam took hold of his mouth again, but it wasn't just his mouth. Sam had also grabbed Dean's cock and had started to stroke it. Both men groaned into the others mouth before Sam moved away.

Still holding Dean's legs up, Sam took his cock into his mouth and started to suck Dean off. In the same movement, Sam had also taken hold of the vibrator and had started to fuck Dean with it. Dean started to thrust up into Sam's mouth. All Dean could think was that he had died and gone to heaven.

After about five minutes of pure pleasure, Sam stopped again and carefully climbed off. It was now that Sam removed the blindfold. After he was sure that Dean could see, Sam walked away a little, Dean's eyes followed Sam intently wondering what he was up to now. How surprised he was when Sam reached around and pulled a butt plug from his own ass. Sam then placed it on the floor and walked back to the bed and Dean.

Climbing back on, Sam positioned himself over the top of Dean's hard member then he slowly pushed himself down onto it. Once he was sure Dean was fully inside of him, Sam started to ride Dean like he was a bucking bronco. Other than the fact that his hands were still handcuffed, Dean was enjoying the ride.

Sam leaned down and started to kiss Dean again. As he did so, Sam also undid the cuffs; and the moment they were free, Dean grabbed hold of Sam's hips and thrust himself into his little brother. Sam rode Dean until he came and came he did. With the vibrator in his ass, the vibrating cock ring, and the delicious, tight heat around his cock there wasn't much more Dean could do other than scream Sam's name as he filled him up with his hunter's seeds.

But Sam wasn't finished...not just yet. He had saved the best for last. Climbing off, Sam spread Deans Legs again and removed the vibrator after he had thrust it in to Dean a few more times and then pushed himself inside.

This was the first time he had been on top, and he was going it make it the one Dean will remember. Once he had settled into a nice rhyme, Sam leaned in and started to kiss Dean again, and this was all he had planned.

As he pounded against his brother, Sam started to run his fingers over Dean's sides. As Sam started to scratch and pinch Dean's sides, he also started to hit Dean's tender spot inside of him. The more Dean groaned, the harder Sam fucked him and the harder his sharpened nails dug into Dean's sides.

Soon both men needed air, but once Sam had caught his breath he started to suck, kiss and bite Dean's neck again. At one point Sam had bitten too hard, and he spent time licking up Dean's blood.

Finally, Sam reached his climax and as he spilled his seed inside of Dean, he bit down onto Dean's shoulder causing Dean to once again call out Sam's name.

Once both of them had recovered enough from the climax, Sam rolled off Dean, removed the cock ring. He then pulled the sheets over them before he pulled Dean to his chest.

"Sam," Dean breathed out.

"Yes, Dean?"

"That was amazing, but where did you lean such things?"

"From reading Dean, you know…books and stuff from the internet"

"Really, you can learn how to fuck the hell out of me from the internet?"

"Yes, Dean. I was looking something up, and I came across this sex site. It had everything on it. Even down to how to sharpen my fingernails for the best results. Dean, did you know about all this stuff?"

"Yes, Sammy, I did. Why?"

"Then why didn't you ever do any of it with me?"

"I was afraid that I would have scared or hurt you, now that I know differently," Dean said as he ran his thumb over Sam's nipple. "You better look out."

"You're on." Sam replied as Dean leant up to give him a kiss.

Just then, the alarm on Dean's phone went off.

"What's that?"

"That is the alarm for midnight, it is officially Christmas Day."

"Well then Dean, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sammy!"

And with that, the two brothers fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The End**

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
